1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bobbin case associated devices movable by a sewing machine operator between a position in which the bobbin case can be removed from the machine and a bobbin case restraining position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing machines are commonly provided with bobbin case restraining devices which serve to hold down and prevent rotation of the bobbin case during operation of the machine. However, these devices are generally difficult to manipulate between a closed bobbin case holding position and an open position permitting removal of the bobbin case from the machine bed. Furthermore, such devices when in their open position generally present some interference to removal of the bobbin case from the machine.